transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Magnus (Animated)
Ultra Magnus (ウルトラ・マグナス, Urutora Magunasu) is the Magnus, Supreme Commander of the Autobots and the leader of the Cybertron Elite Guard and the Wreckers, wise, powerful, and utterly committed to keeping the peace of Cybertron at any cost. A veteran of the Great War, Magnus is exceptionally straightforward in his dealings on every level. He makes no bones about some of the questionable projects he's enacted in order to counter the threat of the more Decepticons, and doles out both praise and admonishments to his subordinates without hesitation. Magnus may not be the most likable bot around, but he is completely honest at every level. Magnus is no slouch when it comes to combat, either. When he needs to enter the fray, the Magnus Hammer—his symbol of office—can call down devastating lightning from the sky. Appearance :Voice actor: Jeff Glen Bennett (English), Banjō Ginga (Japanese) Commander of the Cybertron Elite Guard, Ultra Magnus is the most powerful Autobot warrior in the galaxy. He has trained for hundreds of years in all forms of fighting known on Cybertron, and several other planets. No Autobot is more courageous, or more dedicated to the protection of life and freedom. He is a master tactician who has never been beaten on the battlefield, and was instrumental in driving the Decepticons from Cybertron and into deep space. On Cybertron, he had a Cybertronian-based veichle mode of a Cybertronian Truck, but on Earth, he has an Earth-based veichle mode of an 8-wheeled Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. Attributes: *Carries several experimental weapons. *Mass-hammer also controls local weather. *Even older than Ratchet. Gallery File:Ultra-Magnus_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Ultra Magnus' Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Sari Sumdac *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Elite Guard **Dai Atlas **Jazz **Jetfire **Jetstorm **Blurr **Warpath Family Neutral *Sentinel Prime Rivals Enemies *Decepticons Weapons & Abilities Ultra Magnus' hammer, the Magnus Hammer, which he is never seen without, can cause storms and summon down lightning bolts from the sky which Ultra Magnus can direct against his enemies. And like other Autobots and Decepticons, he can also form bladed weapons or blasters from his hands. History Past In boot camp, Impactor gave Ultra his name. 12 million stellar cycles ago, as the Decepticons began to rally around the insurgent named Megatron, Ultra Prime was sworn in as Magnus in replacement of Powered Convoy. Ultra Magnus immediately passed the Decepticon Registration Act, and two million stellar cycles later, the Great War had begun. First there was an attack on Cybertron itself by the Decepticons, and then one by one, the other planets in the Commonwealth fell to the Decepticons. The Decepticons continued dealing the Autobots defeats. After the experimental Cosmic Rust toxin made a battle for the Hydrax Plateau particularly costly, putting the Autobots in a sinkhole of morale, Ultra Magnus did his best to rally the troops behind him once more. The tide began to turn when Ultra Magnus made the drastic decision to hide the AllSpark from both Autobot and Decepticon by launching it into the cosmos. After this, the war began to cool down. The Autobot ninja Dai Atlas would end up as Ultra Magnus' right hand, acting as general of all ground forces and the Elite Guard under his orders. Towards the end of the Great War, an Autobot intelligence agent named Arcee was in danger of falling into Decepticon hands. Ultra Magnus sent Ratchet to recover her so the access codes she held in her data banks couldn't be used to deal a devastating blow to the Autobots. He specifically ordered Ratchet to bring Arcee back in one piece, but due to a run-in with Lockdown, her memory was erased by Ratchet's EMP generator. Desperate for the access codes she'd been carrying, Magnus had Ratchet perform open-processor surgery on her. When Ratchet's proximity triggered a failsafe data transfer, Magnus assigned the medic to take her place as the activator/mentor to the Autobots' ultimate weapon: Omega Supreme. Omega Supreme was just the first of Ultra Magnus's Project Omega, and the fleet of Omega Sentinels was instrumental to helping end the war. Finally, with the Battle for Iacon won and the Tyrest Accord signed, the Decepticons were defeated. Ultra Magnus granted the surviving Decepticons amnesty so long as they stayed in exile. Long after the end of the war, Ultra Magnus took a strong interest in Cadet Optimus, noting his combat simulator scores were higher than anyone else had ever managed. He had high hopes, believing Optimus could even become a Magnus, but then Optimus, Cadet Sentinel, and Cadet Elita-1 took an unauthorised trip to an organic planet. Elita-1 was MIA, Sentinel blamed Optimus for the loss, and Optimus blamed and upset with himself for the screw-up. He requested Ultra Magnus that he would be stripped from the Autobot Academy and be ineligible for service in the Cybertron Elite Guard. Ultra Magnus himself however, was still impressed by Optimus' service, he had him bumped up to Prime rank and given a ship to command and would be given the chance to rejoin the Elite Guard when a certain day or time comes. Later, Optimus attempted to contact Magnus to report that 1) he and his maintenance ship crew had discovered the legendary AllSpark, and 2) they were now being pursued by Decepticons. Though nearly denied by Sentinel Prime, Optimus Prime got patched through to Ultra Magnus to report on the discovery. Magnus still didn't believe the Decepticons would pose much of a threat, but agreed to dispatch some ships to escort Optimus's ship. He warned Prime not to pull any heroics, as it wasn't in Prime's programming. This, of course, would all go out the window once it was discovered that the Decepticons in pursuit were in Megatron's flagship, at which point the Autobots decided that they should book it. Synopsis Appearances Episodes *Go! Transform and Roll Out *The Thrill of the Hunt *The Elite Guard *The Return of the Headmaster *Mission Accomplished *A Fistful of Energon *Autoboot Camp *TransWarped *Where Is Thy Sting? *Five Servos of Doom (mentioned) *Decepticon Air (mentioned) *This Is Why I Hate Machines *Endgame Games *Transformers Titans Animated: The Game Books *Transformers Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac *Transformers Titans Animated: The AllSpark Almanac II Comics *Survival Skills Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:Animated Autobot leaders Category:Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Animated Cybertron Elite Guard Category:Wreckers Category:Animated Wreckers Category:Elderly Transformers Category:Animated Elderly Transformers Category:Alternate Versions of Ultra Magnus